


When You Wake Up On Your Own

by purpleWhimsies



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Betty Crocker - Freeform, Crocker Corp AU, Gen, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, Other, RP, Roleplay, Roleplay Logs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleWhimsies/pseuds/purpleWhimsies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An rp that me and a friend did. Lots of twists. </p><p>Your name is John Crocker. No. Egbert. No. Whats going on? You can't remember. Everything is mixed up. Were they real? Were any of them even real!?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Wake Up On Your Own

Dad: awww ye. das my boy, making yo pappy proud  
John: yay! I'm happy I made you proud pappy!  
Dad: yep, looks like i can finally die.  
John: wait no don't do that!!  
Dad: oh. alright son, i love you  
John: i love you too dad  
John: can we make a cake?  
Dad: sure son. whatever you want.  
John: *grabs your hand and leads you to the kitchen*  
Dad: *dotingly kisses your forehead and pats yo shoulda*  
John: *smiles and hugs you*  
Dad: *fatherly tears* so proud  
Dad: Son, i need you to do something for me.  
John: don't cry dad.  
John: huh? what is it?  
Dad: i need you to wake up.  
John: w-what?  
John: heh dad what are you talking about?  
Dad: i love you son.  
Dad: always will  
John: d-dad?  
Dad: now wake up  
John: dad!?  
John: DAD!?!  
John: *wakes in a cold sweat*  
Jade: John, what the hell?! you were making all these weird sounds!  
John: jade?  
Jade: well, yeah duh.  
John: i just had the weirdest dream.  
Jade: john, are you alright? Mom's been calling us in or supper for like, ten minutes.  
John: I...I guess but wow that dream was really fucked up.  
John: *Stands up and stretches*  
John: Wanna hear it?  
Jade: sure, but come on! Momma crocker is test when we dont eat on time.  
John: *blinks* mama crocker?  
John: uh... okay?  
John: *follows her downstairs*  
Jade: John, yes, you know. our MOTHER?  
Jade: *walks ahead of him* you're so silly sometimes  
John: yeah...silly.. heheh!  
John: *looks around at the walls, the family photos. memories that he can't seem to remember.*  
Jade walks along, her dress red and apron white, long unruly hair that mother always tried to comb straight is flowing messily. John is wear a similar outifit in the crocker standard red and white as well, and they make their way to the kitchen "I think mom's making casserole. AGAIN."  
"mhmm..." John was lost in thought. He knew something wasn't right, that THIS wasn't right. What could that dream have meant? He remembers his dad, his friends, the... the... what was it? It was really important to him and everyone else, but what was it? He took a seat at the table and rested on his elbow. There was a chunk missing that he needed to fill. One way or another.  
*A woman stands in her kitchen, what is this toung mother's name?*  
IMEPERIAL CONDESCEN--  
you have been dubbed WRONG  
BETTY CROCKER  
correct!  
Miss Crocker is currently pulling a asserole out of the oven, her red painted smile never leaving her lips for a moment. not that it ever did. Sometimes you wonder why your mother never frowns but, its best that you not speak out of line you suppose. in reality, you hate her. A lot. You're planning on running away to some island your father apparently found and charted on a map before he dies, you could take harley to! She's the best dog ever. "Hi mom! whats for dinner?"  
John's face hardened and looked up at the woman. He didn't trust her. He wanted to get up and leave that evil smile. That smile that cursed him everyday he could think back to. He looked over at Jade and grimaced. How could she feed into this garbage?  
"Oh! hello there my precious seastar, did you do well on your sewing?" Oh mom. You and I both know you favor John. Why must you continue to pretend otherwise. "Fine! But, I kinda abandoned it to play out side." Her mother tsk's and pats her head as she puts casserole on plates "You and the outdoors. It simply isnt ladylike Dear, you'll need to stop doing that if you want to find a man you know." She bends to meet John, kissing his cheek, her smile becoming more genuine. "And how is my lovely little man doing? I heard you're doing well in your studies. You make me so proud." she pats his head and places the plates on the table.  
He flintches away from her touch and glares a bit. "I'm doing just fine...." He looks at the plate, grabbing the fork and playing with the food. He was ready to grab Jade and just run. He needed answers and he obviously wasn't going to get them here.  
She kisses the top of his head and starts to walks away, stopping in the doorway "Jade, Darling? Could you wash the dishes for me? Mommy has a buisness meeting tonight. I'll try to be back to send the two of you to your tutor tomorrow." She turns back, her fushia eyes bright against her pale skin " I love you two." She nods and leaves. Jade grumbles "God I hate her. She doesn't mean it! I know she doesn't, she just wants me to be like her. thank your lucky stars you're a boy john."  
"Jade..." He stops playing with his food. It's now or never. He looks up at Jade, a wicked smirked gracing his lips. "...you wanna get out of here?"  
Jade practically bounces in her seat "Hell yes! I'll go get Harley and we can sneak out, damn, usually i have to onvince you for this sort of stuff!" She runs off and grabs a leash, hooking it onto the collar of her large wolf-like 'baby'. "Ok, ready to go?  
"We need to find some stuff first." He got up from the table and headed toward their "mothers" room. "Do you ever have dream that you could swear were real Jade?"  
She gives him a bit of a look, Harely in tow "John, I'm the realest Jade I know. That was a silly thing to say. You've been acting kind of weird since your nap. You feeling ok?"  
"heh nevermind I'm just being silly again huh?" He picked the lock to the door and pushed it open. The room was well set. Red's and Gold's adorning every decoration and linen in sight. John walked over to the large walk in closet and headed for the back. He had no clue as to why he knew all this stuff but he did. He threw the womans clothes off the hangers and to the ground. "Here it is..." He smirked at the giant metal door.  
Jade's eyes widen, what the fuck was this boy doing? Her brother, Little Mommy's goodie two shoes John was just being. Well, like her. This was all kinds of weird but, hey at least she was getting out of here in the end. "John, what is THAT?" she points at the door, hand on her hip "And why exactly have i never seen it before?"  
"She's been hiding things from us Jade. That dream I had. It wasn't a dream. It was so much more." He glanced back at Jade. He smirked again, shifting back to the door. The passcode. He knew what it was. 'Her Imperious Condescension'.... The Batter Witch. "Jade... Do you remember anything from when we were kids?" The locks of the door tumbled, releasing loud repeating thuds. He turned and looked at his sister. "Anything? Anything at all?"  
She rubs the back of her neck "well, yeah. A lot of baking, and cakes. Mom always tried to make me more ladylike but, it didnt work. and then you shaped out exactly like she wanted you to. John, being a kid sucked. It STILL sucks. She never even told us what happened to Dad." She pets Harely, the dumb lovable mutt nuzzleing her back "I think Harely here could have raised up better than her."  
"I shaped up the way she wanted because I was to blind to see what she was doing and you Jade. You still can't see it. You can't see her for exactly what she is." John stepped behind Jade and took Harley's leash. "Now you can see the truth." He pushed her into the room. Twelve green illuminating tubes of ectobiological matter rested on the far wall, in each rested a creature. They were so similar to Human teenagers, the only visible difference was that they had gray skin and horns the sprouted from their heads. John stood at the door ad watched Jade. "Go that way." He pointed to her right, faint chatter can be heard in the distance.  
Jade feels a deep sense of dread as she looks at each tube, touching one at the end, a girl it looked like, long hair and H shaped horns. If she were paler she would look just like mother. Her heart drops and finds a name on her lips. "Feferi." She doesnt know how she knows that name, but she can recall this girl, full of life, sitting on her bed, holding a bunny of some sort. She shakes her head and walks in the direction John pointed in, towards the voices  
"You can't hold them forever Condie!" A deep voice growled. "Our descendants are NOT your toys!!" A cackle can be heard. "I'm not playing with them. Simply... Holding on to them for good measure." The cackle sounded again. John stood behind Jade. "...Open it." There was a loud slam. "YOU CAN'T DO THIS YOU EVIL WITCH!!" "I DID NOT BRING YOU BACK TO HEAR YOU BITCH AND MOAN ABOUT SO BRATTY LITTLE INGRATES YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT!!!" John flinched and looked away. "...Do it already."  
Jade's hands shake as she opens the door, taking a deep breath as she slowly opens it. That was her mother, of that she's sure, but she wasnt her mother, at the same time. Grey skin, H horns, she looked so much more natural like this and the most unatural thing she's ever seen at the same time. Jade would scream if she didnt know she'd get caught. "John?! What's going on?!" she whispers quickly  
"From what I remember from that dream. This is the real her. The real Mother crocker." John pursed his lips. There were others surrounding her. A very large cryptic looking one, His clothing different shades of purple with black. His face covered in splotchy makeup. another in a dark gray cloak with red embelishments. A woman in a tight fitting red and teal suit. The last woman was very eloquent, Jade green and black robes fit snuggly against her form. She was the next to speak. "I do not believe what you are doing is very just nor fair toward the children." A highpitched laugh sounded from the other woman. "What do yoooou know of justice Dolarosa? Justice will not turn a blind eye to you!" The man in the robe glared sharply at her. "Leave her out of this Redglare!! This is about the children, NOT US!" He grimaced. The larger man simply frowned deeper, looking even more bored than he already was. "Mother" stood and walked around the table. "If you want the children released, give me what I need Signless." She leaned over him, runnng her slim fingers down his face and chest, she whispered. "Tell me where you've hidden it and they're all yours~"  
Her breath cathes in her throat, Mother crocker was being so, so cruel. They held charity bake sales together, they supported orphans and, she was holding children hostage? And those movements, she was a conservative woman, what was she doing? This, this couldn't be thhe same mom that tucked her in at night. Thats impossible "John. We have to do something." She states simply, it was the only fact that made sense in her head right now.  
John looked down at Harley. "Harley... You remember don't you?" The dog whined, shook her head, and looked at them. This k9 was brilliant! She tugged at the leash and john unlatched her. "Show us where she hide our stuff, girl." She dashed off, passed the tubes. John walked quickly after her but stopped at the fourth tube. Inside was a smaller person. His horns much shorter than the others. The expression he showed was very aggressive. "Him... I know him. When we get our stuff, we're coming back and getting them out." He looked back at Jade and then took her hand. "Lets go!" He ran after the dog, pulling the girl along.  
Jade followed Harley closely, her eyes wide behind glasses and her breath struggling to keep up with her. This was strange but, John was her brother so, she trusts him. She vaguely remembers that was the kind of mentality that got her into this mess but, scraps the thought once she realizes its no help right now. Right now, she just needed to follow her best friend and hope for the best. Those faces, she knew them, they felt real. "Come on Harley, you got this!"  
The dog barked at a large white chest. John's eye widened and he smiled. "My chest!" He whispered excitedly. He sat infront of the chest and pushed it open. Across from the chest was a wardrobifier, large and menicing. It lite up as Jade approached. John reached into the chest and pulled out a large piece of material. A breeze pushed lightly between the two. "Jade open your wardrobe thing!"  
Jade lays her hand on the screen and looked at the designs and shapes, eyes flitting over each. "Grampa made this for me. Because I was indecisive as a child... he said, i should, have something with as many op-options as my imagination would let it." she sniffs, unaware that sometime during her ramble tears started flowling down her cheeks. She turns to John "What do we need to do?"  
John pulled his hood on. A forcful gust of wind thrashed through the area they stood. He floated off the ground and his clothes changed. He was now donning a all blue outfit with a blue swirl on the chest. "We need to take that bitch down." He slammed the chest closed and watched Jade. "But we can't do it alone!"  
She touches a symbol and in a flash of green light, she's in a black dress, white frills adorning the sleeves and red slippers on her feet. She feels on her head and, yes there were ear holes on the hood. She an almost feel them twitching again. but they arent there, not here. "John, we need to kick some ass." she says, using the tongue her mother tried to stifle for years  
John smirked and stopped floating. "Lets go then!" He ran to the tubes and looked around hastily. The chatter continued as he spotted the activation panel. "Jade keep an eye on the door for me alright?" He played with the panel causing a few soft beeps and the first tube to drain and lower. The girl in the tube gasped and coughed violently. "Where am I?" She looked to her right. "Tavros? Sollux?" After her the tube containing the largest horned teen drained. He coughed lightly and looked around. "Wh-what? Where? Aradia?" The next tube drained and the boy nearly fell out. He opened his bi-colored eyes and sparks began to shoot from them. "Where the fuck am I!?" John jumped at the loud voice and ran over to him. "Keep it down!!" He whispered and held his arms out. "You need to stay quiet!" The three looked at him and blinked. "John?" The larger horned one spoke softly. "Yeah Yeah we'll have our loving family reunion later but for now just keep it down." He glanced to the next tube. "When he gets up cover his mouth. I remember him being really really loud."  
Jade nervously glances back and forth from the kids to the door, her legs tingling with the urge to run. This wasn't normal, but it felt like it was. She felt so, hostile towards the 'mother' that she thought she knew, and this was coming from the girl that was going to run away from that same mother. A nod is all she can grace john with at the moment, moving over to the tube as it is opened, placing her hands on the boys mouth as he tries to curse "If you hate yourself so much, why dont you just hate marry youself?" she whispers to his ear, and he calms down visibly. She looks toward the room, chatter still coming over the insistant coughs of the free teens.  
The tubes drained one after the other, coughing resonated through the large room. John helped them down from the tubes and smiled looking down the line of them. "Hey guys." He began floating again. Something else was missing. He looked at them. There were people missing! "Where's Dave and Rose?" He looked back and forth. Kanaya frowned and looked away. "The Knight and The Seer with assist The Heir, The Witch will forget the spell she cast. The twelve gods will sleep until their time is complete. Secrets are held and will soon be released. The page will show you the path that you seek." Kanaya finished speaking. "The prophiecy." They all looked down. Gamzee glanced down the line, seeing Tavros. "Tavbro..." He looked up a bit shocked, copper blush covered his cheeks. "H-hey..." They moved closer to eachother. "John... I can help you find them...Dave told me that when you remember to bring you to him... But you won't like what you see...." Tavros held Gamzee hand, shaking as he turned and pulled him along. John followed behind them closely. He blinked and looked back at Jade, whom was still holding Karkat. "Jade bring them to the treehouse. You should be safe there. At least from "mother", you should be."  
Jade nods once and moves, every one following behind. They snake through the halls and slowly she leads them outside, into the bedroom "Everyone has to be quiet, alright? Ad careful, thankfully we dont have neighbors so, once we're outside, we're clear." She waits for that to sink in before leading them out the door, worry in her heart for her brother, or whoever that was. Because she is more than sure, that whoever could do this, was NOT John Crocker. Never the less, after some time, they coe upon the old tree house, vines growing every which way through it. Mom didnt even know it was there, they built it in secret when they were younger. Reluctantly, they follow her up the stairs into the large room, counting to make sure everyone was there. "ok guys just, stay calm."  
"Stay calm? Stay calm!? I don't know if you realize this Harley but while you were living the life with Her Imperious Fucktard, We were all in cryogenic sleep!! She put us in those fucking tubes!! Your little mommy dearest is the most tyranical and viscious rulers in Alternian history!!" Karkat shouted until he was red in the face. The girl whom looked almost identical to their mother stood up and slapped Karkat across the face. "How dare you.... How dare you even think to say something so vile!! That troll gave us a new home...It may not have been in the most ideal of ways but we were safe!!" Fuschia tears rolled down her cheeks. Her hand turned into a fist and she struck Karkat in his nose. "How fucking dare you!!!" The other two highblood pulled her away from him. "Fef calm the fuck down!!" She squirmed and fought the two, but seeing how one was twice her own stregnth. "Princess please!" She fell to her knees sobbing.  
John followed closely behind Tavros and Gamzee. They were talking about something he could care less about. "Where have you been Gam?" Tavros asked quietly. "Tavbro I can honestly say I don't have the foggiest idea. Everything kinda... blanked for me after the game started." Gamzee squeezed Tavros' hand. He nodded and looked at him. "We missed you a lot... I missed you a lot..." He frowned and looked back to John. "Are you sure you want to do this?" John snapped out of his day dream and looked at Tavros. "Yeah. definitely! I need to see Dave and Rose again." He frowned. "I need them to help me remember what happened..." They got to another large door and Tavros entered a passcode in the lock. He took a step back and the door opened.  
Jade turned to john "John! We can finally fix everything, and now, i think there's only one thing to do."  
"Wake up john"  
"Jade? What are you talk about?"  
He blinked. "wait how did I get here?"  
"Sorry John." she mumbles as the surroundings slowly start to fade "But you did set things up as they needed to be. Im proud of you."  
"jade? wait no this... JADE!?" his vision became more and more blurred.  
She waves goodbye "You did good John. Love you Bro." She finally vanishes with only her light giggle in the air  
Tears stung his eyes. That was it. It was over. No more game. No more trolls. No more Jade. He stood idealy in the blank room. The walls bare of any posters or even pictures. Tears ran down his cheeks and he smiled. What good thoughts. What great dreams. He moved to the barred door. "Jade... Jade... I'm hungry..." Karkat showed up before him. "John go back to your bed, I'll bring you something in a second alright." John nodded and walked back to his bed, sitting down and facing the door. The scream from the other patients sounded in his ears. "Too loud... Too loud...." He laid on his side and the tears flowed faster. He whined. "....Too....loud...."


End file.
